Just a Kiss
by SuperNaturalxxFreak
Summary: An OC is in a relationship with Lydia Martin and the pack is about to find out.


Amelia bounded her way up to Derek's loft. They were supposed to have some stupid pack meeting regarding whatever monster was plaguing Beacon Hills at the moment. She could careless, to be totally honest. She was only coming to see her girlfriend, Lydia.

They had started dating shortly after her fling with Aidan had ended. Amelia couldn't stand to see her in pain or hurt. It also didn't hurt that Amelia spent every moment that she was with Lydia making sure her girl felt pleasure beyond any before her.

None of the pack had been made aware of the relationship between the two of them. And she was positive that once word got out that Lydia and her were a thing everyone would freak out. Stiles would be crushed, that much she knew. Being his best friend, she obviously knew about the crush he had had on Lydia since the third grade. He only brought it up every time he saw Lydia. Peter was sure to have an odd reaction, given his and Lydia's history. And the rest of the pack would be a mixture of weird reactions, she was sure.

But, no matter, Amelia wouldn't let that deter her. It would come out when it was time, until then she was totally fine with the way their relationship was going.

Stopping in front of the large loft door to make sure her hair was perfect, Amelia pulled the door open and walked in. The whole pack was there, making Amelia the late one, but she didn't care, as per usual. Amelia's first reaction was to head over to Lydia, but Peter stopped that.

"Nice to finally see you, Amelia. How many more times you gonna make us wait for you?" Amelia didn't miss the snark rolling off of him in waves, like it always did.

"You know I always enjoy our talks, Peter. You're so heartwarming. It almosts brings a tear to my eye. Almost." Amelia gave Peter an infamous Lydia look and walked over to her girlfriend.

The brunette eyed the strawberry blonde with admiration. There was no doubt in her mind that Lydia was a beautiful creature. Everything about her was perfect. From her strawberry blonde hair to her luscious kissable lips. The way her dresses hugged her in just the right way, showing off her amazing figure. There wasn't a single thing about the girl that Amelia didn't love.

"Hey, Lydia." Amelia said in a low voice as she came up to her. There was no doubt that Amelia missed her, even though they had just seen each other hours before.

Looking around the loft as the pack slowly began to gather around Derek and Scott, Lydia decided that she had had enough of the hiding. She wanted people to know that she was taken by the most wonderful person in the world. Gathering her wits, Lydia reached towards her girlfriend and pulled her close to her, her hands sliding into their normal places. One on the back of Amelia's neck, the other entangled in her hair. Closing her eyes, she allowed her lips to press gently up against Amelia's.

After her initial shock of being kissed in front of the others, Amelia kissed back. It was slow at first, the two liking the slower pace, until Lydia softly bit on Amelia's bottom lip. A small moan made it's way out of her throat at that and the two deepened the kiss. Amelia's hands wrapping around Lydia's waist, her fingernails raking against her back. The kiss became sloppy after that, becoming a mix of clashing teeth, slight hair pulling, and moans that the two couldn't avoid letting out.

"Holy shit."

"That is hotter than I ever imagined it would be."

"Shut up, Stiles."

"How long has that been going on?"

"Are you two finished, we do have a meeting to get to?" This was spoken by Peter, who unlike the others, seemed totally unbothered by the sight before them.

Giving her a small peck on the lips, Lydia pulled back from Amelia and fixed her smudged lipstick and ruffled up hair. Taking her cue, Amelia did the same. Turning around, she looked at all the amazed faces around her and smiled sheepishly. She figured that there would be some backlash, but she never imagined that everyone would be okay with it.

Even Derek, who was normally sourfaced, had a slight smile on his face. Which, to be honest, freaked Amelia out a bit. Glancing at Stiles in fear of him being hurt, she was relieved to see a large grin on his face.

"Wow, Amelia. Just..wow. Can I be a part of that? You don't have to say yes, I could just watch." His shit eating grin never left his face, even when Derek smacked him in the back of the head.

With a roll of her eyes, Amelia walked to the table where Lydia was perched and leaned up against her, waiting for the meeting to begin.


End file.
